


Its Complicated

by iloveyoueric



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyoueric/pseuds/iloveyoueric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung and Jackson get tired of being in love with their best friends who dont seem to notice how they feel. Jinyoung comes up the idea that maybe he and Jackson should release some the sexual tension they have for their friends amongst themselves. That was until Mark and Jb walks in on them...What happens when Jr and Jackson decide to pretend to date to get Jaebum and Mark to notice them? (Also posted on Asian Fanfiction)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it Started

The Got7 household, was a big frat house that was currently being occupied by 7 guys. It was more like an old mansion with more rooms than the boys could fill. Each boy had their own little suites with their own bathrooms. They share kitchen and living room though and even had their own Gym. The old house was actually owned by Park Jinyoung’s family, who allowed the boys who had been close friends since high school and whose families all had shares in one of the same companies to rent it for free. The company took care of the bills that came with owning a house but the boys were responsible for its upkeep and taking care of themselves. Everyone at the house except Bambam and Yugyeom were at university.

 

No one really knows how it happened. JB and Jinyoung are best friends so their rooms were close as were Mark and Jackson’s, though often the latter two would just hang out in Mark’s room.

Currently everyone except Jackson and Jinyoung were out. It was in fact a Wednesday night but some of the guys had late classes or just hadn’t returned yet. Youngjae was the only one who had a steady boyfriend outside of the house. Yugyeom and Bambam had been dating for a few months but the rest of the house were single, though Mark and Jaebum often brought guys back to the house.

Jackson and Jinyoung had one thing in common, they both seemed to be pinning for their best friends who didn’t seem to notice them. It was one moments when they were alone when Jackson decided to confront Jinyoung about the latter’s crush on Jaebum.

“You can say whatever you want, I know you like him.”

Jinyoung stares at Jackson slightly flustered. “JB and I are just best friends! Why do you constantly have to dirty everything with your weird thoughts? You don’t always have to open your mouth you know.”

Jackson laughs at Jr and moves to sit on the edge of his bed. The two of them has been interacting more lately since they got paired up for a few of their university classes. Now they were supposed to be planning choreography but instead Jr is plotting ways to kill the talkative blond.

“I don’t know how Mark puts up with you. Maybe he wants your dick just as much as you want his.”

“Oh how I wish that was true…” Jackson stands up pulling Jr towards him until he is only a few inches towards “but back to you and Jb. If I can admit that I have been in love with Mark since four years ago, why can’t you admit that you have feelings for JB as well? Just between us.”

“Fine!” Jinyoung pulls away and drops onto his bed grabbing his pillow to cover his face. “Ahhh, why can’t he just notice?! He comes and tells me about the hook-ups he has been having and I just accept it, with a smile on his face when I’m dying inside. I don’t know how you do it with Mark.”

Jackson drops down next to his heartbroken friend and pulls the pillow off. “Mostly I try to keep busy and not think about it too much, but sometimes I just want to hold him down and make him notice me like that. It’s like no matter what I do, he doesn’t see me as anything more than his friend. Also he needs to stop changing his clothes in front of me because one of these days I may not be able to hold back. He doesn’t even know that I like guys. Well I’m not sure. I’ve never mentioned it but I flirt with guys all the time.”

“You’re just a pervert and you flirt with everyone.”

You should talk, I see the way you stare at JB sometimes. Just admit it you would fuck him in front of him of everyone if you could.”

Jinyoung takes the same pillow from earlier and hits Jackson in his face. “Shouldn’t we get back to working on our project? We haven’t even picked what song we want to dance to yet.”

“Well I have been thinking about that. How about we feel each other out, first. There is a party Friday at the BTS house, wanna go?”

Jinyoung turned towards Jackson. “How is going to a party going to help with our project?”

“Think about it, we can dance a little in a more relax atmosphere and get to know each other’s movements. It could give us a chance see how we fit together. We could make sure and dance to different genres of music, get some ideas flowing and work up a sweat all at once. Come on, I know that we’ve been to parties together before but we don’t really stick together do we?”

“Okay that actually sounds like a good idea. Let’s do it.” He thought for a second then continued, “Are we inviting the sources of our thirst to this shindig as well or are we just going to say it’s for research purposes?”

The Chinese boy chuckled, “Like we could ever be able to stop those guys from going to a party, especially a BTS frat house party. In fact, let me give you a helping hand and text JB about the party for you, don’t worry I’ll make sure to tell him how much you want to get into his pants.”

Jinyoung wasn’t sure how Jackson manage to grab his phone, but he suddenly noticed him with it, texting away. “Hey! Give me that! Jackson don’t you dare! I told you how I felt because you said it would be just between us, come on I trusted you!”

“What kind of friend would I be if I let you strike out before you even try? I’m just telling him to come to the party and to wear something sexy.”

“Jackson, if you don’t give me my phone back now…you know what fine. Two can play that game.” Jinyoung moved to sit on his friend who was still lying on the bed, and began to go through his pockets for his phone. “We will see how Mark reacts when I tell him that you jack off to thoughts of him.”

“Hey okay fine, I’m stopping!” Jackson started laughing as Jinyoung started tickling him until they got flipped around and now Jinyoung was being straddled, his hand was now pinned down under the Wang muscles. “Don’t you know me well enough to know I wouldn’t do that to you? Plus we are kind of in the same boat here.”

Jinyoung pushed himself up when Jackson eased up his hold until their faces were only inches away from each other. “Is it just because you’re afraid that I would tell on your little secret? I wouldn’t do that to you either.”

“Good.” Jackson moved his face even closer to the other.

“Good.” Jr copied his lips ghosting over Jackson’s.

“What are we doing? Weren’t we just talking about the people we really want? How did we even get to this point?”

“I’m not sure but we are single and Mark and Jb fools around with guys all the time. It’s not like they would care if they came in and we were fucking. I’m frustrated Jackson, I can’t take it anymore and you- you know what I feel like. Why not taking care of each other for a little bit?”

“I didn’t think you could be like this but maybe I’m just really horny but fuck Jin…”Jackson didn’t waste another moment to connect his lips with Jr. moaning as the male under him bit his lip for entry. “You say I’m a perv…if only Jb could see you now huh.”

Things were getting really heated when they were slowly turning again, not even trying to break apart. Jinyoung reached down and touched Jackson’s clothed erection. “Who exactly is this for, me or-”

“What’s going on here?” A new voice rung out in the room.

Jinyoung turned to glance at the new comers at the door but didn’t even try to move from his spot on Jackson’s lap. “What are you guys doing in my room?”

Mark answered for Jb, who just stood there staring at the two on the bed like he didn’t know what to make of them. “Well, we brought dinner and we thought you guys would be hungry after all that studying you have been doing but I guess you guys are probably full right?”

Jinyoung glanced down at Jackson before he turned his attention back to the two who stood awkwardly at the entrance of his room. “You guys should have knocked at least.”

Jaebum’s gaze hardened with his best friend’s words, “I’ve never knocked before and you never mentioned having a problem with that. Why do I need to start now?”

Jaebum’s harsh tone seemed to have pushed Jackson back to his senses. “Well we were having a moment but that’s gone. We might as well get something to eat.” He nudged at the other male on his lap moving him off and then stood up. He took Jinyoung’s hand and pulling him out of the room pushing passed the two at the door. Before he could get very far he felt someone grab at his free hand.

“Can I talk to you minute?” Mark pulled at Jackson roughly until they were face to face and Jb grabbed onto Jinyoung and pulled him down the corridor and down the stairs.

“How long has this been going on?” he asked when they were finally alone outside of the previously occupied room.

“Why does that matter Mark?” Jackson didn’t know why he was acting like this towards his best friend since forever but he was growing tired of always waiting for someone who didn’t feel the same.

“Are you serious? I know that you and Jinyoung have been hanging out a lot together but when did it turn into something else? Is this new because usually you tell me everything.”

Jackson looked down at his hand that was still being held by the elder and removed it. “We cant always tell each other everything. Have you considered that maybe Jinyoung is someone who I want to keep to myself.”

“I’ve told you about all of my moments and usually you tell me of all of the girls you dated. Since when have you been into guys?”

“Always, I just never told you.”

“Why not?”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m going downstairs.”

“Wait,” Mark called out but Jackson acted like he didn’t hear and kept walking.


	2. The Plan

To say dinner that night was tense would be an understatement. When Jb pulled Jinyoung downstairs the latter refused to acknowledge his moment with Jackson. He just very nicely told Jb that it wasn’t in fact any of his business and began putting out dinner for the four of them. It bugged him that he couldn’t read his best friend’s feelings towards what he had witnessed, but he didn’t like the judging stare that both Jb and Mark had given him and Jackson when they caught them. The two of them went off and hooked up with people all the time but yet when he and Jackson do it, they get judged.

He gave Jackson his most heart-warming smile when he saw him walk into the room a few steps in front of a scowling Mark.

“What did they get us? I hope it’s something good. I’m starving.” Jackson returned Jinyoung’s smile and comes up behind him, hugging his waist for a second before grabbing a food filled plate. “Oh, did you get a chance to talk to Jb about the party?”

“What party?” Jb asked breaking his silence. He had previously been angrily staring at the interaction between the two. He didn’t know why but when he thought about how he and Mark had found them it made him sick. Something about this entire situation did not sit right with him and neither did eating. He still took a plate and sat down next to Jb taking forceful bites.

“BTS house is having a party Friday night. Jackson and I are going, you guys are welcomed to join us if you want. The other guys will probably make an appearance as well.”

Mark and Jb glanced at each other before Mark finally answered. “I don’t know, not sure if I would be in the partying mood then.”

“Since when have you not been in the partying mood? I don’t think I’ve ever heard those words come out of your mouth.” His best friend shot at him

“Since when have you been into guys?” Mark shot back.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re jealous.” Jinyoung jumped in.

“That would imply that I am interested in one of you, which I’m not. I’d rather fuck Jb or BamBam or Youngjae or Yugyeom or you know anyone else.”

Jinyoung reached out and grabbed Jackson’s hand which didn’t go unnoticed from the others in the room, who had missed he hurt look on Jackson’s face. “No need to be an asshole Mark, we get it.”

“It’s okay Jinyoung, it’s his loss.” Jackson said taking his, Jinyoung’s and Jb’s plate and ignoring Mark’s. He started washing them, turning his back on the others in the room. When he was done, he walked up Jinyoung, “Want to spend the night in my room tonight?”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Jinyoung leaned in to kiss Jackson but Jb stood up suddenly knocking his chair to the floor.

Jaebum cleared his throat when all eyes turned towards him. “Let’s all watch a movie tonight.”

“What?” They all looked at him like he had grown a second head.

“Let’s spend the night in the living room. Watch a few movies and add in our own commentary. Like we used to, it might be fun.”

“I don’t know if I would be up for that Jb. I’m kinda tired.” Mark ran a hand through his currently blond hair. He and Jackson had gone blond together, it was the latter’s idea to dye their hair the same colour but he picked the shade. The memory was one usually that brought a smile to his face but now it just pissed him off. He was supposed to know everything about his best friend but now he had this big secret that he was keeping from him. What else didn’t he know about the other blond? It drove him crazy when he to thought about it.

“Yeah, plus if you hadn’t been listening Jackson and I already made plans.” Jinyoung added.

Jb had a strong set to his jaw and Jinyoung knew that meant one thing. He wasn’t about to drop his idea. He nudged Jackson “We should go.”

Before they could take a step, Bambam, Youngjae and Yugyeom walked in the room.

“Hey what’s good?” BamBam said coming up and hugging Jackson before pretending to try to lift him up. It was part of their ritual, one of them would come up to the other and try to lift the other up. Of course Jackson often threw the younger over his shoulder and dropped him on the couch while BamBam just tried and failed to get one of the Chinese boy’s leg off the ground.

Youngjae and Yugyeom hands were both filled with grocery bags and they extended their greetings to the others in the room.

“Did you guys eat?” Youngjae asked as he started putting things away.

“Yeah we did,” Jinyoung answered as he turned to help him put everything away.

“Mark, don’t forget to wash your plate.” BamBam said before he started to inform them about the party he had heard about, completely missing the angry look the eldest shot his best friend.

Jackson ignored the looks that were being sent his way, “Yeah the BTS one, we know. Jinyoung and I are going for sure. I’m not sure about Jb and Mark though. Mark claims that he is not in the partying mood.”

“Since when?” Yugyeom joked, “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say those words.”

“That’s what I said!”

“Well anyway I know exactly what would get you in the mood then.” Bambam pushed everyone out of the kitchen except Jinyoung and Youngjae who were still putting stuff away. He went to their living room and picked up a flashdrive from on top of the stereo and put it in. “Come on guys let’s dance. You know you want to. If you don’t I’m just going to keep dabbing until you guys start to dream about it.”

“I already dream about it BamBam!” Jackson joked as they both started a dabbing war.

Eventually Jinyoung and Youngjae joined them and they all ended up having dance battles, even Mark and Jb who seemed to have cool down enough to join in the fun.  At some point alcohol appeared and they all took turns trying to drink each other under the table.  

Maybe it was the alcohol talking but soon enough both sets of best friends started made up, apologising for how they acted before. Jb and Mark even agreed to go the party on Friday though they still both kept a close eye on Jackson and Jinyoung’s interactions for the rest of the night.

* * *

Jaebum got his wish as they all ended up just crashing in the living room after they all became too drunk to even consider walking up stairs. He woke up first, his arms and legs tangled with best friend on the couch where they both ended up sleeping on. Jinyoung had his arms around him and Jb couldn’t deny that his heart beat a little faster because of it. He glanced at Mark and Jackson who were lying on the rug together with Youngjae. It almost looked like a weird threesome with Mark’s hand under Jackson’s shirt and Youngjae’s hand around Jackson’s waist. BamBam and Yugyeom were worst though. The Thai’s head was currently in Yugyeom’s lap, his mouth slightly opened and the younger of the two had a hand in the other’s hair.

Jb couldn’t help but let out a chuckle watching at them. His movements woke up Jr who gave him a sleepy smile and sat up. Jb pretended that he wasn’t affected from the loss of the warmth but tried to hold in a laugh as Jinyoung pulled out a phone and started taking pictures of their friends who were still asleep in their compromising positions.

Jackson was the next to wake up, “Oh fuck, who hit me with that truck.” He tried to sit up but realised he couldn’t move with all the hands on him.

“You should see how you look right now.” Jinyoung teased turning his phone to show him some of time pictures he took. “Guys wake up, it’s a good thing none of have class today but it’s-” he glanced at his watch, “-2pm! What the fuck guys? We need to get up.”

Mark sat up a blush forming on his face when he realised where his hand was.

Youngjae just snuggled more into Jackson, “Oh you are so comfortable, let me hold you a little longer.”

“No Youngjae,” Mark pushed him away and helped Jackson, then Youngjae to get on their feet. “Anybody else having a nasty hangover right now?”

“You guys are lightweights!” Jb said as he tried to stand up, regretting it instantly as he was met a throbbing headache. “Ugh I take that back, why did we drink so much?”

“I did not need to see that!” Jackson pointed at Yugyeom and BamBam who were still sleeping in their weird position. “Hey guys wake up!”

Yugyeom woke up and smiled when he looked down to see where his lover’s head was. “Wake up sleepyhead.” He patted his head softy until the Thai finally started to stir.

BamBam groaned and kissed Yugyeom’s clothed crotch, smirking at him before he finally sat up.

“I did not need to see that either.” Jackson spoke up again after seeing the exchange. “I’m going to the bathroom, I’m using the one downstairs. I don’t think I could make it to my room until I get some food in me.”

He left the others tidying up, not noticing Jinyoung following him.

“Hey,” Jinyoung said “Last night, it’s my fault. I put you in an awkward position.”

“No, I wanted it just as much as you. Those guys have no right to judge us, they don’t even know what is going on between us.”

“What is going on between us?”

“I’m not sure.” Jackson leaned against the bathroom door.

“I’m not over Jb, you’re not over Mark but making out with you was fun.”

“It was.  I wouldn’t object to doing that again but speaking of those two, did you noticed the way both of them have been acting since walked in on us? I think we could use that to our advantage. If you are up to it.”

“Of course I noticed, so it’s okay for them to sleep around but not us? What exactly did you have in mind?”

“How about we pretend date for a while. Maybe it will help them to notice us as more than just their best friends or if it comes to it, help us get over them. It’s a little devious but-”

“It’s perfect Jackson, I love it. I’m sorry for all the times I’ve called you dumb.”

“It’s okay, I’m sorry for all the times I’ve called you a stuck up bitch.”

Jinyoung reached out and flicked Jackson’s head causing him to laugh out in amusement and try to hit back. They were giggling like little kids trying to stop each other from getting the upper hand when someone knocked loudly on the door.

“Are you guys done? You need to come help with the clean up too and stop fooling around.” Jb shouted.

“Fine we’re coming!” Jackson responded loud enough that he could be heard.

“Now!” He heard Mark shout back.

“Alright, calm your tits.” Jinyoung yelled back, giving Jackson a knowing look and muttering a quick _“Let the games begin”,_ before opening finally opening the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of Jaebum and Mark's Behaviour?


	3. The First Step - The Party

For the rest of Thursday everything went back to being normal at the dorm. In fact Jackson and Jinyoung had very little interaction. If Jb didn’t know any better he would think that he had just imagined Jinyoung’s hand on Jackson’s crotch, not that he would ever want to imagine something like that. He summed it up to just them being in the moment. He still watched their movements around eachother very carefully. The only person who seemed to still be wary about what they had seen was Mark, who also seemed to be keeping tabs on Jackson until BamBam dragged the younger Chinese male and Youngjae out to by a new outfit for the party. He was surprised his best friend declined the offer and instead headed off to the library to work on a project that Jb expected wasn’t due anytime soon. It was just like Junior to work on projects way before it was necessary but he wasn’t one of those students who worked on things last minute. He texted Jinyoung to ask if he wanted to get dinner together. Often when Jinyoung was too focused on something he forgot about everything else, eating included.

Mark was having a lazy day. Part of him wanted to follow the others out to the mall but decided to stay inside and have a day with his thoughts. He needed time to think. Even though he apologized for the things he said to Jinyoung and Jackson, it bothered him seeing them being intimate. Jackson had seen him kiss guys at bars before but he never commented or acted weird about it. Often he just got up and left, letting them get more privacy. Sometimes while Mark was making out with strangers Jackson would go chat up to BamBam and Yugyeom, other times Jinyoung. Jb was just like Mark in the make out with strangers department. He can’t remember how much times he saw Jb in a dark corner pressed up to some random guy.

There were moments when he saw Jackson chatting up a girl or two but it usually didn’t go further than that. He just figured that he was more the relationship type and not into just fooling around. He thought hard about if he ever saw Jackson flirting with any guys, but he couldn’t remember. It’s hard to focus on anything else when there was a tongue down your throat not that he wanted to know what Jackson was doing anyway. His best friend had always been very predictable when he came to going out and he knew the others were also there to watch over him.

 

He recalled what he saw last night. Jinyoung and Jackson kissing slowly and the former’s hand placement. His and Jb’s presence seemed to break the spell that the other two were under. Mark was so confused. It was like he stepped out into the road and didn’t see the bus coming and got hit. Suddenly he didn’t want to think anymore. It was too much for his brain to understand. Instead he decided to go play video games with Yugyeom in the living room.

Jackson and Jinyoung had been texting eachother the entire day. They planned not to show any affection besides mild interest if they had to interact until the night of the party. Jinyoung picked up his books and walked to meet Jb at the mall where he knew the others would be. After they managed to drag BamBam out of a store long enough that they could all get dinner together. Finally they were back at the house and he saw Jb watching him as he walked to his room. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

Jackson, for his part just, ruffled Mark’s hair as he passed by the living room and saw him and the youngest house member playing some new fighting game he didn’t recall seeing before. He shouted a quick goodnight before heading up to his room.

When Mark finally went to his bed he pretended to not be disappointed to find his own room empty. Jackson rarely slept in his room when Mark’s was available.

For the first few minutes he tried and failed to fall asleep. He got up and let his feet lead him to outside of Jackson’s room, his hand turning the handle before he could think about it. The light in the room was on and he could hear the shower running. He thought that his best friend would be asleep by now but he seemed to have decided to take a late night shower. Mark didn’t know why he did it but he walked up to the bathroom door and opened it slightly. 

Jackson’s back was turned to the door but he hummed slightly as he spread the shower gel all over himself. He turned to face the shower unknowingly giving Mark a full side view of himself.

Mark don’t know why he was watching his best friend take a shower or why he no longer seemed to know how to move his feet. He briefly thought about how awkward it would be if Jackson turned to see him staring but at the same time his mind wondered what it would be like if he was to just push Jackson up against the wall and just had him right there.

“Mark?” Jackson turned to his best friend who was giving him an unreadable expression by the door. “Did you want something?”

Mark caught himself for a second but then realised that he now had a frontal view of his best friend. The shower water still on and rolling down Jackson’s body. “Umm, no. I was just checking up on you. I’m heading back to my room.”

As Mark walked back to his room, he tried not to think about a naked Jackson. He knew his friend had a good body but damn he didn’t realise that he was that hot.

 

“Wow I need to get laid,” He said to himself as he re-entered his own room, trying to best to ignore all the blood rushing downwards as he remembered what he had just seen. He just summed it up to hormones and not that he was actually attracted to Jackson.

 

The night of the party finally came. Everyone was ready in no time and dressed to impress. Mark pretended that he didn’t notice that Jackson and Jinyoung had both decided to dress in all white, though he couldn’t stop staring at his best friend’s ass whenever he thought no one would notice. Those pants just hugged all the right places.

Jb was wearing a dark blue shirt that Mark thought matched his personality quite well and ripped pants that were similar to the one that Mark himself wore. BamBam wore leather pants and Yugyeom couldn’t seem to keep his hands off his boyfriend who was having a conversation with Youngjae. Yugyeom and Youngjae both wore different graphic tees and skinny jeans.

The Bts frat house was only a few blocks away so they were all very happy that they could all walk to the party without needing a designated driver for afterwards.

The door was opened by Jung Hoseok who most people knew as J-Hope. They all exchanged greetings and went inside. Youngjae was the only one who stayed behind with J-Hope, kissing and hugging him for all to see. He missed his boyfriend so much. He and Hoseok had been together for some time now yet every time he sees him he still get butterflies in his stomach.

As usual Mark went off with some guy who he sometimes hooked up with. His name was Ravi and he belonged to the Vixx frat house. Jackson just waited until he believed that he and Jinyoung gained enough liquid courage before he got them on the dance floor.

He was having so much fun with Jinyoung. They danced to every song that came on, not stopping even once to look to see what their crushes were up to, but he had a good guess. It didn’t take long before Jungkook, Jimin, BamBam and Yugyeom came to join them and they had a little group of dancers just going crazy, especially when Big Bang’s ‘Bang Bang Bang’ started playing. They all decided to take a break after that song though. Grabbing some drinks from the living room, he and Jinyoung went to the kitchen where it was less noisy.

They leaned into eachother smiling. So did you come up with anything for our project?” Jinyoung asked

“I forgot about that part heh.” Jackson scratched his head, “How about for the next song, we battle it out? Focus on how we both work together. How our bodies respond to eachother.”

“Nice way of putting it, but okay. Let’s finish our drinks and head back.”

When they finally finished and walked back out, Jackson saw Jb and Mark whispering to eachother and looking around. When the two pairs made eye contact, Jackson and Jinyoung waved at them but kept walking towards the dance floor as NCT U’s ‘The 7th Sense’ started to play.

As the rap part started Jackson started to do his sexy dance, thrusting his hips in Jinyoung’s direction. Not to be left behind, Jinyoung grabbed onto Jackson’s hips slamming their bodies together and doing a slow body roll that went perfectly with the song. Jackson mimicked him and then let go of eachother but they still moved, coming up with choreography on the spot. The feeling between him and Jinyoung was intense.

By the time NCT’s Mark started to rap, they had created a small routine, that had everyone around them staring not they really noticed. By the time the song ended they were back in eachother’s arms looking intensely in at the other. Only when people started clapping and cheering did turn around and bowed at their audience.

“Man that was so dope!” J-hope came up to them bro hugged them. “You guys are partners for dance class right?”

Jackson nodded, “Yeah, you’re teamed up with Jimin right?”

“We are,” Jimin joined in, “but we are going to have to work hard to get the highest marks. You guys are so good!”

“They were okay,” Mark came up with Jb in tow. They didn’t look very happy for some reason.

“They were better than okay!” BamBam had his phone out showing it around, “I got the whole thing on video. You guys should have seen how you looked.”

“Oh send me that video please.” Jinyoung told the young Thai, who agreed.

“I also got some of it on video.”Namjoon said, “I’ll send it if you want. Some of the others got it as well. Suga got it from the start though, so I’ll send his video too.”

“That’s why I have secret love for you Namjoon.” Jackson said

“You are so full of it Jackson.” Namjoon hit his friend on the arm. “You better not let Jin hear you saying shit like that.”

“Nah, it’s cool, I love Jin too. He always feeds me when I come over.”

“You are such a big baby. How do you put up with him Mark?”

Mark kept looking at how close Jackson and Jinyoung still were. He didn’t know what the fuck was happening. When did his best friend get like this? “I just treat him like my pet and he eventually wags his tail and leaves me alone.”

The smile on Jackson’s face faltered but before he could say anything, Jinyoung spoke up, “That’s weird, he looks all man to me.” He leans over and grabs a handful of Jackson’s ass. “He feels all man too. If you don’t want him, I’ll take him no problem. Body and the brains to go with it, I’m not going to let this one go.”

“Jinyoung that’s enough.” Jb finally had enough. “What are you doing?”

“What do you mean?” Jinyoung asked innocently.

“I think Mark and Jackson may needs some time to sort out whatever is going on between them. Let’s give them some space.”

Everyone who was around them before dispersed, only the two pairs remained amongst the dancing bodies.

“There isn’t going on between Mark and me, Jaebum. I’m just some pet right?” Jackson walked off, pushing away from Mark who seemed like he was trying to say something.

“Good job Mark.” Jinyoung pushed the other’s chest hard. “What the fuck is your problem? Just because he is or was your best friend doesn’t mean that you get to treat him like garbage.”

“What do you know?” Mark pushed back before Jb stepped in between the two. “He used to tell me everything, now you want to play that you know him better than me? Fuck you Jinyoung! You can’t have him, stop trying to turn him into a slut.”

“Mark!”

The Chinese boy turned angrily to see Jackson standing behind him. “I can be with whoever I want and right now Junior is a much better friend than you. At least he doesn’t think I bother him and if anybody would be fucking Jinyoung it would be me. So leave him alone too. Go find someone to make out with. Isnt that what you would usually be doing? You’ve never noticed what I do when we go to parties, why start now? You’ve always been someone I’ve depended on and who I thought depended on me but I didn’t realise that’s how you felt about me. Jinyoung lets go.”

“No” Jb shouted, causing the people around him to glance curiously at them, so he lowered his voice. “Jinyoung, don’t get involved in this, it doesn’t concern you.”

“Of course if does. I don’t know if you notice but Jackson and I are together.”

“You can’t be with him.”

“Why not? I like him Jb, he likes me. What else do I need? Why are you getting involved?”

“You are making me get involved. This is not you, stop being like this.”

“I’m sorry if I’m not living up to your expectations but this is me and I’m with Jackson. Let’s go.” With that he pulled the blond who was near tears with him. When did things turn out so wrong?

Jb grabbed unto Mark’s shirt. “I don’t care what you do, but you started this mess so you better fucking fix it. I will not allow those two be together, not if I can help it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys which couples are you cheering on? Any predictions for what is going to happen next? Oh I added Pics to all the chapters so you can go back and take a look if you haven't seen them.


	4. The Second Step - Confusion

* * *

 

BamBam was having a hard time looking at his family falling apart. He saw Jackson’s face in response to what Mark had said and a part of him wanted to go up and punch Mark right in the face. He couldn’t believe how childish he was acting. Jackson wasn’t some toy that you could play with. He didn’t think that it was possible for Mark to sound so heartless talking about someone who was supposed to be his best friend. Not even Yugyeom dared to stop him as he stormed up to the Chinese male after Jackson and Jinyoung had left.

“Mark what the hell was that?” He asked

“Not now BamBam it’s not the time.” Jb responded for his friend.

“Don’t even let me get started on you.” He threatened before turning back to the now silent Mark, “Did something happen between you and Jackson? Why are you suddenly acting like that towards him? Your pet? You can’t be serious with that shit! Who is the one who always stays sober enough to drag your ass home when you had way too much to drink? The one who stayed with you every night in the hospital the time you got into a bad accident? Jackson has always been there for you and this is how you treat him?”

“Did you know that Jackson was into guys?” Mark glared at his Thai friend, though he was starting to feel really bad when he remembered how much Jackson did for him.

“Yeah, is that what this is about?”

“Why didn’t I know?”

“Maybe you just didn’t pay attention.”

Mark ignored this particular statement, choosing instead to focus on the floor. “Did you know about him and Jinyoung?”

“That’s new to me, but those two have been spending lots of time together since we started college so it does make sense.”

“Jb and I walked in on them when they were about to-”

“Really?! Is that why you’ve been acting up because Jackson didn’t tell us about his relationship?” BamBam shared a look with Yugyeom before turning to Jb, “Did  Jinyoung tell you anything?”

“He just said that it wasn’t any of my business.” Jb’s eyes seemed to darken at the memory until someone bumped into him and he remembered they were still at the party on the dance floor. “Mark lets go back to the house and apologise to our friends.”

Jb shoved Mark in the direction of the door and away from BamBam, eager to drop the conversation.

* * *

 

Jinyoung and Jackson didn’t go back to the house. Instead they opted to go to a little café close to the university that always stayed open until very late. Jinyoung ordered hot chocolate for the both of them because it was one of Jackson’s favorite drink.

“Are you okay?” Jinyoung asked. He was currently squeezed up next to his friend in a little cosy booth close to the front of the café.

“Maybe he is finally letting out how he feels about me.”

“Maybe he was just being an ass.”

Jackson turned to look at Jinyoung, offering him a little smile before leaning forward and kissing him softly on the lips before the latter finally deepened it. The kiss stayed sweet, no fight for dominance, just simply enjoying exploring eachother’s mouths. Eventually Jackson pulled back, taking a final peck before running his finger along Jr’s bottom lip.

“Thanks for standing up for me tonight.” He said smiling a little more brightly.

“Like you wouldn’t have done the same for me. Don’t even mention it.”

Both of their phones seem to go off a couple of times, showing that they had gotten texts. BamBam had sent a message asking if they were both okay and also letting them know that he was in support of their relationship. Another message was from Mark to Jackson with just the words, ‘I’m sorry’ and one from Jb to Jinyoung asking where the two had went and if they needed to picked up. BamBam’s message was the only one that got an answer.

“How did it even come to this?” Jackson leaned back into Jinyoung.

“Do you regret what we almost did?”

“Not even a little bit.”

“Well then, let’s go back to the house and not let those idiots ruin our night.”

* * *

They both walked slowly making jokes with each other along the way. When they reached back to the house everyone was home even Youngjae who brought his boyfriend with him. He and Hoseok were sitting on the couch watching T.V. next to BamBam and Youngjae.

“Hey,” BamBam stood and went up to the two had just walked in. “You guys okay?”

“Yeah,” Jackson said ruffling the younger’s hair and going through their ritual and lifting him a little. “We had a good night despite what happened.”

“Good.” He went back to sit by the others who were smiling at them. “The two idiots are upstairs I think.”

“Okay”, Jinyoung didn’t say any more and moved towards the stairs with Jackson close behind.

On the way back they had decided to go to bed and get started on their project first thing in the morning, provided that Namjoon had kept to his word and sent the videos. For the rest of the night they had both agreed to take some time to think about what had happened and take a well-deserved rest. Jinyoung gave Jackson a heartfelt hug before heading off to his room not even pausing to look in on Jb.

When he opened his door however he was surprised to find Mark sitting on the edge his bed.

“What do you want?” He questioned and not very nicely. He was way passed dealing with Mark’s childish shit.

“I don’t know” Mark stared at the floor of the room like he’d never seen it before.

“Well then maybe you should just leave.” Jr stepped aside and gestured to his still opened door.

Mark stood up, eyes no longer on the floor but now on the boy in front of him. “I’m sorry about what I said about you and Jackson. I was just jealous because of how close you are Jackson seemed to be. Usually I can’t really get him to shut up about things, he tells me everything. Now I find out that he is bisexual or something and has a _thing_ with you. It’s just been a few days but I feel like I’m losing him and I’m scared. Please don’t take him from me Jr, he has always been the one constant thing in my life. He is my best friend.”

The brunette sighed and closed his door and went to his computer chair and sat down. “Are you sure that your jealousy isn’t more than platonic? Have you considered that maybe you have feelings for Jackson, Mark?”

“I don’t! It’s not like that! You’re just getting the wrong impression.”

“Am I?” Do you understand that Jackson and I aren’t just friends? You guys-your friendship is just ask strong as mine with Jb but you don’t see him going up to Jackson and asking him to leave me alone. Do you think that I’m influencing him or something?”

“I don’t know what to think.”

Jinyoung grabs Mark’s hand and pulled towards him. “Listen the way you are acting towards Jackson, you will lose him for good. If he is really your best friend go talk to him, you won’t get any answers from me but I’m not stopping what I have with Jackson for you. What I have with Jackson and what you have with him are two completely different things. You need to understand that, I can’t replace him as your best friend and he is my boyfriend. You do get the difference, right?”

Mark nodded and headed towards the door. “Do you think he will talk to me?”

“He is your best friend right? You should know the answer to that question better than me.”

“Thanks Jinyoung.”

* * *

Mark stood outside of Jackson’s door for what felt like an eternity. Every time he stretched his hand towards the door he hesitated. He didn’t know what to say or do but he know he had to do something. He remembered when they were younger and things were simpler. They had had arguments before but it never felt like this before. Maybe he should have asked Jinyoung to put in a good word for him with Jackson, but the more he thought about it, the more he didn’t want those two spending time together.

Finally when he had built up enough courage he opened the door to find a sleeping Jackson. The sight went straight to his heart and he felt like breathing was difficult. Different emotions overwhelmed him. He wanted to go up and stroke his hair, kiss his cheek and snuggled up to him. He watched Jackson sleeping face until he couldn’t take just being there and not being able to touch him, so he took off his shirt and got in the bed. He took his time not to wake up his friend but did all the things that his emotions were telling him to do, stroking his hair and kissing his cheek. Even up close like this Jackson seemed beautiful to him.

Jackson chose that moment to turn around and now his and Mark’s face were only a few inches away. All Mark would have to do is move forward a little and their lips would meet and in that moment he couldn’t think anything he wanted more. Maybe it was his messed up emotions, maybe it was his jealousy, maybe he was just curious but now he was kissing his best friend.

Though he was sleeping Jackson began to respond to the kiss a little before he pulled back with a satisfied sounding moan, “I love you so much”.

Mark was stunned but then saddened when he realised that his friend was still sleeping. He couldn’t help the tears that started to fall when his mind settled with what Jackson had said probably mistaking him for Jinyoung.

“I think I might be in love with you Jackson, I just wish I had the guts to say it when it matters. Please don’t leave me.” He snuggled closer to his friend tears still falling as he rest his head on Jackson’s chest, listening to his heartbeat and slowly drifting off to sleep despite the tears. Never had he wished to be anyone like he wished to be Jinyoung in this moment and have Jackson. If only…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys thanks for all the comments I read them all and they bring me great joy. This chapter was shorter than usual but I wanted to get it out to you so....I hope you like it. Oh and my thoughts one what you guys said...There is nothing wrong with being a secret JackBum shipper. I think I am as well but its not very liking to happen for this story but you never know its practically writing itself and would it be Markson? Jinson? JJP? Who knows....What do you guys think it going to happen in the next chapter? How do you guys feel about Mark now?


	5. So that Happened

When Jackson opened his eyes in the morning, the last thing he expected to see was a full head of blond hair pressing on his chest. It took a moment for him to realise that Mark was hugging him and another moment to remember what happened at the party last night.

“Hey, wake up,” He shook his bed mate until he woke up, “did you drink too much? What are you doing in my bed?”

“I’m sorry.” Mark answered moving his head back to rest on Jackson’s chest and hugging him tightly, “For everything I said to you. I don’t think of you as a pet. I don’t know why I said that to our friends. I love you Jackson and not only because you are my best friend but because you are the one who has been there for me and understood my silences. I never had to be without you in my life and when I found out that you-you know-with Jinyoung-”

“It’s okay, I wish you didn’t find out about my liking guys that way, but to be honest it wasn’t something I hid from you. I’m not ashamed or anything either. You just didn’t seem to notice and I don’t flirt with anyone seriously too often.” Jackson stroked Mark’s hair allowing himself to be embraced.

“I should have paid more attention to you. I guess I’m not a very good best friend to have.” He mumbled, still hiding his face. “I’ve been on your case about your relationship too. I’m just jealous.”

Jackson finally pulled his best friend away from him creating some distance so he could finally look him, when he felt wetness on his chest. “Mark, look at me. I’m not going to sugar coat anything for you. The comments you have been making to both me and Jr were hurtful. I’ve never questioned your friendship with me before but these days, I don’t know. You have never spoken to me like that before. I love you too but I’m not going to let someone I call my best friend act and treat me like my existence is a burden to them.”

“I’m so sorry. I understand if you don’t want to be my best friend anymore.” Mark’s tears had turned into little sobs and he could barely speak. “But I don’t want you to leave me. I know it’s selfish of me to even want anything of you but please-”

Jackson pulled Mark in his arms, hugging him tightly, “Whoa, wait, who the fuck said anything about me leaving you. Best friends fight sometimes, we’ve fought before and we will probably have fights again but that’s normal. We talked about it and you’ve apologized. I’m not giving up on us quite yet. You are still my best friend, even if you’ve been an ass these few days. Just whatever you do, please stop crying. I can’t stand seeing you like this. Please stop.”

“I’m sorry I-”

“Also please stop apologising to me. If anything go talk to Jr.”

“I already did, last night.”

“Good, now stop with the tears because you will make me cry too.”

“Okay.”

Jackson moved away again, kissing Mark’s forehead before getting out of the bed. “Now I’m going to take a shower and head downstairs to see what the others are doing. I suggest you do the same.”

“Okay,” Mark gave Jackson a genuine sweet smile. His eyes still red from all the crying he had been doing. Unlike before though he was now happy. He and his best friend were on good terms again and he wasn’t going to losing him. He walked up to him hugging him again and giving him a quick peck on the cheek and then on the lips before turning and leaving the room.

Jackson was so confused, Mark had kissing him. It was only a little peck but still it was something. Tears started to roll down his face as he went over everything that just happened. He thought that he was ready to give up his crush but now he wasn’t so sure. As much as he didn’t want his crush to hurt his friendship he felt like moments like what just happened made him fall even harder. At times like these he couldn’t stop the pain in his heart. His love for Mark was just too much. He want to share what happened with Jinyoung.

* * *

 

Jb stared at Jinyoung who was oblivious to the eyes on him, singing softly to himself as he went around making breakfast. He wanted say something but at the same time, he didn’t want to interrupt the peace in the kitchen. When his best friend turned and saw him, Jb pretended that he had now come into the room and walked up to look to see what his friend was cooking.

“Are you hungry?” Jr asked

“Yeah, I am.” He answered and walked up to Jr and attached their lips. The latter dropped the spatula that was currently in hand and instead clasped the back of Jb’s head. Their tongues danced in this fight for dominance that included Jinyoung biting Jb’s bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. They both moaned at the sensation and the tingling of their lips and tongues connecting. Jb lifted his best friend up and put him down, hard, on the counter; forcing his legs open in the process so that he could stand in between them. Jinyoung laughed at his friend’s eagerness and started to trail light kisses on his jaw until he reached his neck and started sucking.

“Jb?!”

“Jb blinked twice before he realised that he was standing up in the middle of the kitchen, brought out of his daydream by the object of his affection. “I’m sorry did you say something?”

“Yes, I asked if you were hungry. I made breakfast.”

“Oh yeah thanks.” Jb walked towards Jinyoung and back hugged him for a second before leaning over and stealing a piece of bacon. “What” he asked as he felt his friend tense up in the hug. He tightened his hold, “Is this about yesterday? I know I said some questionable things but I just thought that Mark and Jackson needed to work out whatever it is, that is going on between them. I didn’t mean to imply anything about you.”

“Um Jb-” Jinyoung tried to speak but he was cut off.

“If you want to be with Jackson that is up to you but are you sure that’s what you really-Fuck Jinyoung what are you doing?!”

Jinyoung had managed to reach back and was now holding Jb’s very erect cock in his hands the fabric of his sweats the only thing stopping them from having direct skin to skin contact.“Just as I thought. Your dick has been poking me in the ass the entire time you’ve been hugging me. I was trying to say something about it but you just kept talking.”

Jb moved away looking horrified especially as he let out a groan as he felt a small squeeze and he reached down to hold on to Jinyoung’s hand. Although he was embarrassed about what just happened, his hard on from his daydream refused to go down, especially when his mind wondered back to where Jinyoung had previously been touching. “Ahh okay I’ll be right back.”

Jr laughed at Jb’s predicament as he turned basically ran out of the kitchen towards the downstairs bathroom. “Let me know if you need any help with that.” He called out before he could stop himself. He pulled out his phone and texted Jackson about what happened.

To: Jinyoung

From: Jackson

_Im sorry, I must have read that wrong. I thought you just wrote that your hand was somewhere on Jb…_

To: Jackson

From: Jinyoung

_He hugged me and he was hard idk what to do because I could feel it and he wouldn’t shut up long enough for me to say something….so I did the only thing I could do, I cupped him. He’s only wearing sweat pants too, so I got a good feel too. He moaned too when I may or may not have squeezed it._

To: Jinyoung

From: Jackson

_OMG I knew you were a pervert! I just knew it! So how did it feel?_

To: Jackson

From: Jinyoung

_But….I’m the perv…it was heaven lol….idk I kept my cool the whole time…I hope. Anyway how did it go with Mark?_

To: Jinyoung

From: Jackson

_Wait how did you know-oh right he did say he talked to you before he came to see me.”I woke up and he was in my bed. We talked in the morning though. He thought that I was going to give him up as a friend. He cried and I cried after we made up and he left. He kissed me…_

To: Jackson

From: Jinyoung

_What??!! He did???!! Did he say why? What kind of kiss was it? Do you want me to come upstairs?_

To: Jinyoung

From: Jackson

_Well it was just a peck but he gave me this amazing smile and I think I fell in love with him a bit more. He didn’t say anything about it though, I think he did it because he was in the moment. I kissed him on his forehead first though….so idk. He also kissed me on the cheek…I’m not sure what’s going on. Also I’m coming down in like five minutes so it’s okay._

To: Jackson

From: Jinyoung

_No wonder you cried. When you come down I have hug waiting for you._

To: Jinyoung

From: Jackson

_Wash your hands first please._

To: Jackson

From: Jinyoung

_LOL whatever but Jackson just so you know I think there is a possibility that Mark might have feelings for you._

To: Jinyoung

From: Jackson

_Well we will never know for sure unless he says something. I’m not sure what to do about that situation. I’m coming down._

Jinyoung finished eating his breakfast by the time he felt strong arms around him. He turned to face Jackson, hugging him for a moment and then ushering him to a seat by the countertop. “You okay?”

“Yeah I am. Thanks for the hug, by the way.”

“Of course. That was for both of us. My heart was beating really fast when I felt-you know.”

“I kinda wished I saw his face then. It must have been hilarious.”

“It was, I wonder what got him so excited so early in the morning.”

“Maybe he was daydreaming about you.”

Jinyoung chuckled softly, “Only in my dreams.”

* * *

 

Jb was in the bathroom panicking. He still couldn’t believe what happened. How could he not notice how hard he was? He can’t believe that Jinyoung actually cupped him. His dick was now straining so much it was almost painful to pull down his pants. As he grasped himself he thought about how it would feel to have Jinyoung pressed into him again, hands on his dick pumping him for everything he was worth. Jinyoung looked like he liked it rough. He could imagine what it would be like to push Jr down on his knees and get sucked off by him. Those thoughts flooded his mind until he came hard. How would he be able to face Jinyoung after all that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I hope you liked it. What do you think is going to happen next?


	6. Counter Plan

A few weeks had passed since Mark’s apology and Jb’s embarrassing situation. Jb had taken to avoiding any rooms that Jinyoung currently occupied. The first times it happened, Jinyoung said nothing about it. Honestly he felt a little awkward about what happened as well, so when it became obvious that he was being avoided he didn’t mind so much. He asked Jackson if he noticed anything and he didn’t at first but slowly he started to notice Jb’s weird behaviour.

Mark on the other hand took to being by Jackson’s side as much as possible. He was also suddenly very supportive of Jackson’s and Jinyoung’s relationship. Not only did he suggest good dating spots to them but he also kept his distance from Jackson when the latter was around.

Jackson didn’t know what to make of it but that wasn’t the worst thing about Mark’s changed behaviour. Lately, whenever the older came or left or room where he and Jackson had been the only ones, he would often steal small peaks from his friend. Those peaks were either on his forehead, cheek or lips. Moments like those confused Jackson to no end. He just didn’t know how to feel about Mark’s change. He had of course asked about it but the older boy only said he did it because he felt like it and he would then mention how Jackson often showed skins ship with him.

Things pretty much went on like that for almost a month with Mark pushing the couple (Jinyoung and Jackson) together and Jb avoiding Jr like the plague. It wasn’t until Jb walked in on Jr and Jackson making out on the couch did he finally speak up.

Jackson and Jinyoung were having fun again, this time on the couch. They were supposed to be adding the finishing touches on one of their projects, when they began to air out their current frustrations caused by their long time crushes. Eventually, like it usually happened when that particular topic came up, they found themselves slowly kissing, Jinyoung’s tongue moving lazily against Jackson’s. At some point the Korean moved to sit in Jackson’s lap grinding their crotches together slowly teasing eachother. They had yet to go farther than that, often not bothering to get eachother off however today seemed different. Today Jackson’s hands had moved to grab Jinyoung’s ass and knead into it as he pushed their crotches together at a more quickened pace.

“Scared of where I could take you?” Jackson asked as he rolled his hips towards the other as best as he hold with their position.

Jinyoung chuckled and forced Jackson’s hands away as he leant in closer and bouncing twice on the other’s lap. “Are you sure it’s not the other way around?”

The Chinese Male groaned in delight and passed his hand on Jinyoung’s pants zipper and unzipping slowly. “Can you handle me touching you down here? I bet I could make you come with just one hand.”

“Is that I challenge?”

“Only if you want it to be.”

Jinyoung smiled as he pulled on Jackson’s sweatpants, raising himself up enough that he could get it down and pull out Jackson’s erect member. He stroked it, rubbing his thumb across the slit until a little bit of precum leaked out, making his task a bit smoother.

“How is that?” he asked his friend who was currently biting down on his shoulder to keep himself from moaning too loudly.

“Who is making who come now?” Jinyoung teased though the sensations on his shoulder were going straight to his dick. His voice also seemed to remind Jackson that he had yet to touch Jr and had only unzipped his pants.

“We’ll see about that.” Jackson rebutted, finally unbuckled his ‘boyfriend’s’ pants and began touching him. He held the base tightly and slowly dragged his hand upwards creating an intense feeling against Jinyoung’s already dripping cock. He watched him behind hooded eyes smiling when his dark haired friend let out a very lewd sounding moan.

At some point they had adjusted each other until they were lying down on the couch their weeping members now rubbing against each other and their tongues a tangled mess. Jinyoung had somehow ended up convincing Jackson that it would be better to continue their little ‘get each other off’ session under the shower and avoid messing up the couch. Neither of the two were willing to walk upstairs to either of their individual bathrooms so they settled to using the one downstairs, clothes thrown everywhere the closer they got to the room.

They used only their hands and the feelings of their dicks rubbing together to get off and it wasn’t long before they both were coming.

It didn’t take them long to clean themselves off after that and Jinyoung was glad that he always made sure that that bathroom was always stocked with clean towels. As they walked out laughing to themselves and kissing as they picked up their previously discarded clothes, Jaebum came into view. When Jinyoung finally took notice that they were now being watched and he saw by who, he blanked out for a second. Jaebum looked like mixture of surprise, anger, hurt and disgust. He wasn’t sure how he managed to read all those feeling just by looking at his best friend but they had grown up together from young ages so he had picked up on certain things about the other.

Jackson was the first to speak, throwing a quick apology in Jb’s direction before he they walked up the stairs to their rooms. As Jinyoung glanced back he saw that Jaebum had still been following their every move with his eyes.

* * *

 

Mark received a very angry text from Jaebum while he sat in his seat, trying very hard to pay attention to his lecturer.

From: Jb

To: Mark

_This is all your fault!!!!!_

From: Mark

To: Jb

_Whhatt??? Please save your bullshit for someone else. I’m in class right now._

From: Jb

To: Mark

_Is your phone on silent mode?_

From: Mark

To: Jb

_Of course it is._

From: Jb

To: Mark

_Then you have time to exchange texts with me. Anyway don’t think I haven’t been seeing you with them, suggesting dates and shit. What is wrong with you?_

From: Mark

To: Jb

_I’ll answer that if you finally admit that you have been avoiding Jinyoung and tell me why. You may not want to admit it but everyone knows that you are._

From: Jb

To: Mark

_I’m not avoiding Jinyoung._

From: Mark

To: Jb

_Okay I believe you (I don’t, not even a little). Why are you so worked up anyway?_

From: Jb

To: Mark

_I saw them making out again. This time only in towels._

From: Mark

To: Jb

_Oh…Do you think that they…you know_

From: Jb

To: Mark

_Yes, probably I don’t know. I’m trying not to think about it._

From: Mark

To: Jb

_Can I ask you a question? Like you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to but…Do you like Jr? Like, like like? Like want to try to make babies with him like?_

From: Jb

To: Mark

_Why would that be any of your business?_

From: Mark

To: Jb

_Idk I thought that maybe we had something in common…because I’m in love with Jackson. Have been for a while now..just didn’t think he was even into guys so….I never tried to even make a move. Now he seems to be so happy with Jr. It breaks my heart a little bit every time I see them together but…._

From: Jb

To: Mark

_Okay fine. The reason I don’t want those two to be together is because I want Jinyoung for myself. I’m in love with him okay but he is my best friend. What if it doesn’t work out? I’ve never seen him so committed to someone as he is with Jackson. It’s like they understand something about each other that nobody else does. It pisses me the fuck off that they decided to be together. If you tell anyone I said that I’ll kill you._

From: Mark

To: Jb

_Who would I tell? We are on the same shit train. You know for a while I thought Jr liked you._

From: Jb

To: Mark

_Idk about that, but I always thought that Jackson had a thing for you. Hey, maybe we could help each other out… ;D_

From: Mark

To: Jb

_How??_

From: Jb

To: Mark

_Heh, just go with me here. Trust me it’s going to be good._

From: Mark

To: Jb

_What are you thinking?_

From: Jb

To: Mark

_Lets pretend to be together. If they feel anything for us…we’d know…._

From: Mark

To: Jb

_There is no way that shit will work. NO WAY. Plus even if they liked us, they are too into each other to care about what we are doing._

From: Jb

To: Mark

_Do you want to know if you have a chance with Jackson or not???_

From: Mark

To: Jb

_Fuck YES okay, yes._

From: Jb

To: Mark

_Then will you do this with me or no?_

From: Mark

To: Jb

_Okay, fine. I’ll do it okay…but if this doesn’t work out I will seriously just pretend this conversation never happened._

From: Jb

To: Mark

_Fine, but hurry and get home okay. I have a plan_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter....Any thoughts....btw I totally got the its complicated joke lol.....


	7. Setbacks

By the time Mark reached home, he had come up with a few rules that he wanted to run by Jaebum. When they were sitting in the latter’s room, he finally voiced his thoughts.

“First thing first. I don’t want to have to kiss you.”

“Chill out, I don’t want to kiss you either,” Jaebum didn’t even bother feeling put off, “but we have to show some sort of skin ship for them to even believe that we like each other. We can’t just act like it all just happened or they won’t even believe us. The first thing we need to do is come up with the perfect way to for them to see or believe that we may or may not be interested in each other.”

“How do you suggest we do that?”

“I’ve narrowed it down to either truth or dare or 7 minutes in heaven. Both are games that we could get BamBam to agree to play. I don’t think either of us should be the one to come up with the game but we can manipulate BamBam’s perverted mind to one of these games.”

“So this is how it starts?” We end up in the closet together or whatever and act like we can’t get enough of each other? If we do that, how would we know how they feel about it?”

“Just look at the looks on their face when we come out. We’ll know how they feel for sure, then we can start hanging out together more often. Their minds will do the work for us...I don’t think we’ll have to do much for them to start assuming.”

“It seems like you have really thought this through. What do we do if it doesn’t work out?”

“Mark, it has to-I need him-I missed my chance before because I took advantage of the fact that he is always there. He is the one constant in my life and –I just-It’s going to work okay.”

Mark nodded, no words needed to be spoken. He and Jb understood each other very well. All other rules he thought of before, left his mind. Their plan would let them know if they had a chance with the ones they loved. He would do whatever he needed to do, making out with Jb, getting Jr away from Jackson, whatever it took. He had already been continuously stealing kisses from his best friend, claiming they were platonic. Soon enough that shit would no longer work and he knew that.

He turned to look at Jb, a pleading look in his eyes, “Let’s promise each other, if they don’t show any signs that they care about what we are doing, let’s just let them be. If we don’t stand a chance and they are happy together, we’ll support them.”

Jb eyes seemed to harden at the thought but when he glanced back at Mark, they softened, almost close to tears, “Okay, I promise”.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Mark and Jb had their chat. Jb claimed to be waiting till the right time, but Mark was getting anxious. He couldn’t help but feel that the longer they waited the closer Jackson and Jinyoung got.

Eventually after Jb caught Mark staring angrily at Jinyoung and Jackson innocently playing around on the couch next to him, he decided to bring forward his plan. He could see the waves of jealousy that seem to be rolling off of Mark as he continued to stare at them.

“Hey Jinyoung,” He said, smiling when the three of them turned to look at him. “Today was the day you got back to results for your big dancing project that were working with Jackson on right? You guys didn’t even mention it. How did that go?”

Jinyoung smiled wide, pleased that Jb remembered although he hadn’t brought it up in a few weeks. “Well we got an A+ and also the highest score in class. You guys should have seen us. It was so fun. Some of the guys from the BTS frat house also did really well.”

“So why aren’t you guys celebrating?”

“Well, we didn’t really think about it, honestly.”

“Okay, we could if you want. We could have a game night, bring out the old consoles and some booze. What do you say?”

“You don’t have to go through all that…” Jinyoung glanced at Jackson who just shrugged in response.

Unknowingly, Mark was already on his phone texting BamBam, encouraging him to bring booze so that they could celebrate their friends’ success. The Thai native responded quickly at the mention of alcohol and informed him boyfriend who was next to him of the plan. He then texted Youngjae and encouraged him to bring Hoseok, along with whomever from the BTS house that was willing to tag along.

Mark shot Jb a thumbs up when the others weren’t looking signalling that the plans were set and moved towards the kitchen. Jb followed dropping the conversation with Jinyoung without even bothering to get the latter to agree to the party.

If the two on the couch had even looked back they would have seen the sneaky smirk that both of the other boys shot them. Things were definitely going to get messy.

* * *

BamBam had always been down to party. He had first kissed Yugyeom at a party. He also had his first taste of alcohol at a party that led to him kissing his boyfriend, not to mention the things that they sometimes slipped away to do in bathrooms during those times. Most of all though he liked how his friends let go when they partied. He knew how stressed they could be sometimes especially with school and for Jb and Mark, with Jackson’s and Jinyoung’s relationship. He and Youngjae had made a bet on how long it would take Mark and Jackson and Jb and Jinyoung to get together. The fact that Jinyoung and Jackson had decided to date eachother seemed to break something between the other two but he difinately noticed the change in air whenever all four of those guys were in the same room. He wasn’t sure what he could do to change the situation as it was and Youngjae had suggested that he just leave it. Yugeom on the other hand, agreed with BamBam that all that tension would eventually break all seven of them apart if something wasn’t done about the situation.

BamBam had met Namjoon and Suga on their booze run. Suga wasn’t into going too much until he heard about the free booze and that it would be a small group. Namjoon also agreed and called Jin who already knew from Hoseok. He also decided to stock up on some snacks that he knew were popular among the boys if they drank. Mark had texted him about ordering a few pizzas later if they got hungry so he didn’t bother to buy anything heavier.

When he got back to the house Jackson and Jinyoung were just about finished with the movie they were watching. They looked up at him in surprise at all the boys trailing behind him.

“What’s going on?” Jackson asked a look on confusion on his face.

“Well you didn’t think we would let our friends go well and not celebrate a victory.” BamBam smirked at him, “We’ve got strong stuff and not so strong stuff. What do you want first?”

“A beer, most likely” Mark said finally coming out of his hiding place in the kitchen with Jb in tow. They had been discussing the best way to manipulate BamBam into doing what they wanted, which was playing truth or dare or seven minutes in heaven. It didn’t matter which one once it convinced everyone that he and Jaebum could possibly have something between them. Honestly thinking about it gave Mark a headache but if it make clear to him the possibility of him having a chance with Jackson then he would do it.

He ignored the weird feeling he felt in his chest when Jackson stroked Jinyoung’s cheek and asked if he wanted one as well. He threw a glance at Jaebum, elbowing him slightly when he saw the look of disdain on his face. If they wanted to do this, it would help if they didn’t look like jilted exes whenever they saw Jinyoung and Jackson sharing any intimate moments.

* * *

By the time the rest of the Bts Members and Youngjae arrived Mark had everyone playing some kind of drunk Charades while Suga’s new mix tape played in the background. Jackson and Mark were in love with it since Suga showed it to them, asking their opinion on it. Even BamBam had to admit that that shit was hot.

Right now though BamBam was a bit drunk but fully pissed at Mark who was his partner at charades. Mark just kept getting all the answers wrong, even for the most obvious ones. Everyone kept laughing at how poorly their team was doing and BamBam wanted to kick Mark. After their turn came again and Mark kept shouting out what the Thai considered the shittiest answers ever, he could no longer take it.

“Man fuck this!” BamBam shouted while Yugyeom jokingly tried to calm him down. “We are playing truth or dare right now! Anyone have a problem with that?”

Everyone was fully amused at his actions and more than curious to see what he was going to do to Mark, so they all readily agreed. Mark shrugged which did nothing but annoy the Thai even more.

“I’m going to go first!” BamBam pointed to himself and then to Mark. “Mark, you little bitch. You don’t get to choose, so I pick dare on your behalf. I dare you to give Jackson a lap dance while stripping and then let him sit in your lap with just your boxers on until everyone has gotten one turn.”

“What the fuck BamBam?” Mark didn’t expect this. “Jackson is taken, I am not doing this. Let me to it to Jb instead.”

“Yeah I don’t mind.” Jb spoke up, “It’s cool.”

Jackson and Jinyoung looked at eachother before silently agreeing that they didn’t mind accepting what BamBam suggested. “It’s okay. Jinyoung knows where my heart lies.”

“I do have a request though,” Jinyoung pushed Jackson up, “Let Jackson do the lap dance and strip Mark. Have you seen those hips in action? I could watch that all day.”

BamBam didn’t think Mark would be able to handle that and would be embarrassed for days. Plus he secretly wanted to tape it and bribe Mark later. “That is too brilliant to pass up, but Jackson still has to sit in his lap afterwards.”

Mark was terrified, if Jackson gave him a lap dance there is no way he wouldn’t get hard. He looked towards Jb who just mouthed a sorry in his direction before moving to take Jackson’s previous place besides Jinyoung. Practically sitting in his lap but turning it into some sort of joke, although he didn’t move off him.

_That fucker_ Mark thought _abandoning our plan just to sit next to his crush._ They didn’t talk about how they were going to convince others to dare them to do suggestive things. Honestly they had kept taking turns glancing into the living room to make such Jackson and Jinyoung weren’t doing anything in there. It wasn’t that him and Jaebum were bad at planning but their jealously had a way of showing its head at the worst possible times, making them not think things through. He hated being like this….but if he played his cards right this might present itself to be quite an opportunity.

Since this might be his only chance to get close to Jackson like this, he thought he might as well make the best of it. He wasn’t going to hold back, he was going to let Jackson see the effect he had on him.

“Play something sexy” Jackson instructed Yugyeom as he pulled a chair in the middle of the room and pushed Mark down to sit in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That it it for this chapter....sorry for the cliff hanger. Also I read all comments every single one and some of you guys are so funny. For this chapter you can say what song you think Yugyeom is going to pick for the lapdance....Maybe you will be right....ya never know. Also I didnt proofread this chapter in my rush to get this out to you, so if you see any mistakes let me know.


	8. Mind before Matter

 

“You’ve got to be joking!” Mark said when he heard the beginning of a rock version of ‘Ginuwine’s ‘pony’ begin to play. He heard some of the guys laugh as he hid his head in his hands for a moment.

Jackson raised Mark’s head, grabbing onto his hair and pulling in a not so gentle way, “You might what to keep your eyes on me now.”

Mark couldn’t look anywhere else when Jackson began to straddle him, hips thrusting forward to keep in time with the electric guitar strums. It took every inch of his sanity not to thrust back in response and the dance had only just started. The Hong Kong native finally let go of the hair he was holding onto, he moved to stand behind Mark running his hands down his chest.

“Do you like that?” He asked as he slipped his hands under the shirt and pulling it up and off. He leaned forward again after he threw the shirt off to the side, smirking slightly at Jinyoung whose hand was resting on Jb’s thigh but was slowly starting to rub it slightly.

Jackson eyes flicked to his prey again, bending his head slightly so he could place a nice long lick from his collarbone and up his neck to his ear.

“Oh my god, Jackson! Please!” Mark groaned unintentionally at the feeling.

Jackson came back around to face him and took Mark’s hands and put them on his hips, moving them to his ass as he sat back down on his lap. He lift himself up a little as he let himself brush up against his captive in an up and down movement. Even if he couldn’t feel the beginnings of the hard on forming beneath him, the hands that started squeezing on his ass was proof enough. He sped up his movements, slowing down only to unbuckle Mark’s belt and unzip his pants.

He stood up again, kneeling down and spreading Mark’s legs apart and running his fingers along the inside of Mark’s thighs, continuing upwards until he reached his waistband and slowly pulling down his pants all the way when Mark raised himself off the chair making the process a bit easier.

He licked his lips seductively in response to the visible tent in his friend’s boxers and noticed the way he seemed not to be able to take his eyes off him. As the song came to an end he leaned forward and kissed his best friend’s cheek softly before going back to his seat next to Jinyoung and Jb.

“Wow” Jimin was the first to speak, “That was-”

“Just wow…” Taehyung finished.

* * *

 

Mark had had enough for the night. All he wanted now was to go to bed. He had spent the rest of the time that he was under Jackson resisting the urge to take his best friend upstairs and show him just how much impact his teasing strip tease had done to him. After BamBam reminded Jackson that he had to sit on Mark’s lap until everyone got a chance, the Hong Kong native had got up and pulled Mark towards his previous seat next to Jinyoung and then plopped down next to him. He tried not to groan as Jackson adjusted himself to a more comfortable position, despite what was brushing his ass.

“I’m sorry,” Mark whispered softly enough that only Jackson would hear, “This is so embarrassing. I swear I’m going to kill BamBam as soon as I get the chance.”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind, besides how much people can say they got a lap dance from _the_ wild and sexy Jackson Wang.” Jackson said trying to lighten the mood.

“You are so full of yourself!” Mark laughed hitting Jackson’s leg playfully.

“You didn’t seem to think so when I was dry humping you earlier.”

The elder gasped in surprise. There is no way he could deny that when the evidence that Jackson could still obviously feel with no sign of going down anytime soon. “That’s different. Of course I’m going to have a response with you touching me and dancing like that. You were practically riding me with clothes on.” He pushed his hips up in a quick motion to emphasize his point. “You feel that? That’s all your fault.”

Jackson grinded down on him in response but before he could say anything Jb interrupted which reminded them that they were still in a room filled with other people.

“You okay Mark?” Jb asked

Mark couldn’t help but show him an annoyed looked for ruining the moment, “I’m good.”

“Okay, well it’s your turn.”

“Alright, well Jb Truth or Dare?”

“Dare,” He answered assuming that Mark would go easy on him.

“I dare you to kiss Jinyoung with tongue for two minutes.”

“What?! How could you ask me to do that? You know he is taken!”

“It’s fine.” Jackson answered for Jinyoung. “It’s only fair after the dare I did with Mark. Right Jinyoung?”

“Right, besides Jackson and I are secure enough not to get jealous over petty things like a game. So its not even an issue.”

* * *

 

For Jb however it was a problem. He was afraid that if he kissed Jinyoung it would make his feelings for the other more than obvious. He knew that they moment that he got to touch those lips with his own he wouldn’t be able to hold back. A part of him wanted to hit Mark for even suggesting he do this when he knew about his feelings. On one hand he didn’t want to have a taste of something that he could not seem to get but wanted. On the other hand a part of him was nervously excited at the thought of- even if it is just once- feeling what it would be like to feel those lips and for those 2 minutes, imagine that they belonged to him and him alone.

“Are you sure this is okay?” He asked again not even noticing all the phone camera’s pointed in their direction when he received confirmation. He turned from his spot in Jinyoung’s lap until he was straddling him. He looked into his eyes as the younger stroked his cheek reassuringly. He barely registered Mark saying that he would let them know when to start and when to stop.

As soon as the countdown started he felt warm plump lips against his own. He responded willingly, smirking slightly when he felt Jinyoung bit at his bottom lip as if asking for entry which he granted. As the kissed deepened Jb lost all senses. The feeling of what he always dreamed about actually coming through was driving him crazy. Jinyoung tasted like beer and something else. Something sweet which he didn’t have enough of a working brain to place. The longer the kiss lasted the more he could feel his blood heading south and he was slowly losing whatever was left of his willpower to hold back and not give fully into the kiss. In no time his body, mind and soul screamed for him to have more of his friend.

“Oh my god” He heard someone say but he wasn’t sure who, nor did he care. He was way too far gone. It took all of his strength to pull away when Mark called that time was up.

“Well, I’m glad I came,” Namjoon joked as he saved the video on his phone.

BamBam, Youngjae and Yugyeom all shared knowing looks but didn’t say anything.

* * *

 

The next few days after the party was strange. Jb and Jinyoung didn’t avoid eachother in anyway but now there seemed to be this weird sexual tension between them. Often they would realise that they had been staring at the other’s lips with far away looks in their eyes. The simple truth was that they couldn’t forget the kiss at all.

Jackson and Mark on the other hand didn’t have too much physical contact after that night. When the party was over, Mark had gone back to his room after they had finished cleaning up and jacked off to a video of him and Jackson that Suga had sent him. He wasn’t even aware that anyone was taping them. He felt dirty as he came with Jackson’s name on his lips.

From that moment he felt like touching Jackson for too long would be bad. Every time he saw him with Jinyoung it was worse than before. He couldn’t encourage them to go on dates and it was getting more difficult for him not to just confess or flinch when Jackson hugged him. What really bugged him though was that Jackson didn’t seem very affected by what happened. He treated Mark the same, like they hadn’t shared a moment. Yes it had been a dare but still.

He could also sense the change in the relationship between Jinyoung and Jb, the latter who he still considered to be a traitor. It was the way they looked at each other that gave it away. He wasn’t sure if Jinyoung was the type to cheat but from the way he was looking at Jb, it was possible he had been considering it.

He wanted to warn his best friend about the obvious sexual tension between those two but he didn’t know if it was his place. Another part of him wanted to encourage Jb to pursue Jinyoung so that he could have Jackson to himself. Then he thought about how happy Jackson seemed to be with Jinyoung, no matter how much he wanted his best friend to himself he wouldn’t want to do anything that would get him heartbroken. He really loved Jackson and wanted the best for him.

* * *

 

“So what’s going on between you and Jb?” Jackson poked Jinyoung playfully with his straw. They were currently sitting in the same little café as they went to after the BTS party.

“Nothing,” Jinyoung blushed, “We just seem to be getting along well these days.”

“Is that all? I see the way he looks at you and I see the way you look at him. Are you sure that I’m not going to come home to see you sucking his dick in our living room?”

“Okay, I admit that I have been sensing some sexual tension between us but technically he still thinks I’m with you. I’m not a cheater and he knows this. I’m not going to cheat on you even if it’s a fake relationship.”

“So….do you want to quote unquote ‘break up’?”

“I’m not sure. What if it’s just sexual with him? I’ve been in love with that idiot for too long just to let him fuck me and that’s it. I want more than that from him or it won’t be worth it, even if I got hard just from his kiss. Fuck Jackson, that boy knows how to kiss! It felt so…I’m not sure. It made me want to cry afterwards, like getting to experience something that I will never have. It was such a bittersweet experience. I don’t know what to do, seriously I don’t.”

“I’m sorry to hear that too Jinyoung. Maybe you should talk to him about it. I’m starting to feel like this whole thing is getting a bit more complicated than I thought it would be.”

“What about you and Mark though? Did anything change between you guys?”

Jackson reached out for Jinyoung’s hand, tracing his fingers against his palm lightly, “I don’t know. He has been acting kinda weird whenever I touch him. Like he wants to flinch out of my touch but doesn’t want to hurt my feelings. It’s annoying and makes me want to punch him. If he feels weird about me now with everything that happened he should just say so.”

“Maybe you should take your own advice and talked to him too.” Jinyoung intertwined his fingers with Jackson’s smiling at him. “Jackson, just so you know, I don’t regret being with you one bit. You are an amazing person and if Mark doesn’t see that, I will punch him for you.”

“I’m glad we got as close as we did in the last few months. I feel like I don’t know what I would do without you. Jb is lucky he stole your heart already even if he doesn’t know it. If I wasn’t head over heels for Mark-”

“I know, I feel the same” Jinyoung said cutting him off. “What do you say we go get some ice cream and then go face the sources of our problems?”

“Seems like a plan to me but one last thing, remember no matter what I will always be there for you.” Jackson leaned forward and shared one last deep kiss before pulling away, unaware that yet again Jb and Mark had come just in time to see them share an intimate moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda feel like I disappointed a little bit with this chapter....Hopefully I didn't. Keep sharing your thoughts with me. You guys make me improve as a writer when you do, also reading your comments also always make me feel good. What are your thoughts for the next chapter.


	9. Solution?

Jb and Mark had a habit of coming in at the worst moments when it came to Jackson and Jinyoung. They didn’t even acknowledged that they had even seen anything this time. When Jb turned around and pulled Mark out of the café with him, no words were spoken. They didn’t even acknowledge that they were both shedding tears as they made their way back home and into their respective rooms and beds.

Jb felt sick. He thought for sure that things between him and Jinyoung were changing. He knew that he felt something between them these past few days after the party, but it seemed that he was more affected than Jinyoung. Now every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Jackson and Jinyoung kissing. He reached up and pushed everything off of the bookshelf next to his bed.

He was angry and he was in pain and the last person he wanted to see, was now in his room looking at him with concern.

“What the fuck do you want?” Jb asked before Jinyoung could say anything.

Jinyoung for his part didn’t look too affected by the harshness of his words, “Well I heard a noise and just wanted to make sure you weren’t killing yourself in here.”

“I’m not, so can you get out?” Jb didn’t even bother looking at Jinyoung anymore, he just glared at the ceiling, his body still moulding into his mattress from where he laid.

“Something is obviously bothering you. I’ll listen if that’s what you need. I’m still your best friend Jaebum, so get your head out of your ass and tell me what’s wrong.”

The elder sprang up from his bed and attempted to push the object of his desire out of his room. He didn’t want to have to deal with this right now. Jinyoung wasn’t giving up though, he push the door shut and held the knob fighting to keep it closed while Jb found against him.

Jb was strong but so was jinyoung when he we determined enough and he wanted to be there for whatever his friend’s problem was, even if he want him too. “Just talk to me!”

“Fuck!” Jb yelled in frustration before he grabbed his best friend, slamming him against the closed door roughly. “Fuck!” he shouted again as he shook him while tears started flowing to his embarrassment. He didn’t want Jinyoung to see him like that but he was so angry that he couldn’t hold back his emotions.

“Jb, what’s wrong?” Jinyoung’s voice seemed to calm his friend down enough that he stopped shaking him but instead hugged him, the tears still falling. “I’ve never seen you like this before. You’re scaring me. Please Jb, just talk to me.”

“I hate you, I hate you so fucking much!”

Jinyoung tensed as he heard those words, it felt like his heart had just been pierced numerously, “Why are you saying this? You can’t mean that.”

“I do,” Jb pulled out of the hug, “You are the worst thing that has ever happened to me. I wish we never met. I wish we never kissed and I wish I never saw you and Jackson together.”

“Are you jealous Jb? I that what this is?” You’re lashing out on me because you wish it was you? Is that it?”

“Fuck you, punk!”

“Is that what you really want jb? You want to fuck me? Is that what all this angst-y bullshit you’re pulling right now it about?”

“Why would I want to fuck you Jinyoung? Don’t you have Jackson for that?” Jb sneered

“For your information, Jackson and I broke up. We both were in love with someone else.”

“Were?”

“Well the guy who I want is being a total asshole right now, plus I don’t even know if the feeling is mutual. He just told me that he hates me and regrets that we met.”

“Jinyoung I-”

“Stop, Jb! If you are going to tell me how much you rather be with anyone but me or anything like that, I don’t want to hear it. Sort your shit out and then come find me.”

Jinyoung turned around grabbing the door handle with the intention to leave when Jb placed a hand on his own.

“I’m in love with you Jinyoung.” Jbs voice was just above a whisper but it was still loud enough for his friend to hear. “I said it okay, I’m in love with you and I hate the thought of you being with anyone else. Especially someone who is our close friend. These past few months has been torture.”

“Now you know how I felt”

“What?”

Jinyoung turned around to face him, “Now you know how I felt. Every time you brought someone home or made out with them in front of me. I dealt with it for years Jb. A few months is nothing compared to that.”

“I’m sorry”

“You shouldn’t have to be, you didn’t know. It was foolish of me not to tell you. I realise that now. Both of us got hurt because of it.”

“Jinyoung, I know that you just broke up with Jackson but will you go out with me?”

“Are you sure that’s what you want?”

“More than anything, if you want it too. I want to do this right. I want to be the right person for you, so let’s take it slow, see where it goes but tonight let me take you out.”

“Okay,” I would like that”

* * *

“Mark, have you been crying?”

“Jackson?” Mark looked up from his bed, eyes red from crying so much. “Why are you here?”

“I actually wanted to talk to you about something but it can wait.” Jackson sat down next to Mark, pulling his head into his lap, stroking his hair slightly. “What’s wrong with you? Did something happen?”

“Not really, I just released that I’ve been wanting something that could never be mine.”

“Oh,” Jackson felt like his heart dropped, “I didn’t realise that you were interested in anyone.”

Mark sat up, glaring at Jackson like he had said the wrong thing, “That’s the problem isn’t it? We don’t seem to notice anything!”

“What do you-”

Mark grabbed at Jackson’s shirt pulling him closer until their lips were almost touching. “I’m sorry, I cant pretend anymore. I’m in love with you Jackson and I hate to see you with Jinyoung. More than I’ve ever hated anything. Every time I see you kiss him, I just want to push him off you.”

The elder closed the small gap that separated them, claiming the lips he had been longing for. He kept planting quick kisses apologising whenever he pulled back.

“Mark wait,” Jackson pulled back and put his hand on the other’s chest, stopping him from closer, “are you sure this is what you want?”

“More than anything. I should have never let anyone take you from me.”

Jackson the same hand currently on Mark’s chest to pull him back into a rough kiss. The surprise gasp that slipped from Mark’s mouth allowing Jackson to gain access to the hot cavern. Their tongues fought and until hands started roaming. They each explored eachothers bodies and clothes began to come off.

There was nothing slow about what they were doing. It was full of want, longing and the fear that it was only a dream from both involved parties.

Mark moved down Jackson’s body kissing any spot he could see. A part of him felt like what they were doing was wrong. Jackson didn’t belong to him at least not yet, but if Jackson was willingly allowing him to have this, then he would take it. Even if only for this moment, he wanted to know what if felt like to fully be with his best friend.

He reached the hem of his boxers, pulling it off fully and taking a moment to just stare at the organ before him.

“Hey, maybe you should take a picture. It would last longer.” Jackson smirked, looking down at Mark whose eyes were still glued to his crotch.

“Let’s see how cocky you are after this.” Mark brought his face down and kissed the tip of erect cock in front of him. He felt it jerk and started sucking at the head.

Jackson could feel his toes curl and the sensations he felt from the mouth on his dick. It took all within him not to push down Mark’s head even more but instead he just brushed his fingers though his hair, whimpering.

“I cant take much more of this. I’m gonna cum.”

Mark pulled back when he heard that. “Wouldn’t you prefer to do that inside me.”

The Hong Kong native pulled back when he heard that. “What are you saying? You’re making it hard for me to hold back.”

“Then don’t. I don’t want you to hold back.”

“But Mark, you never bottom, for anyone.”

“That’s because the only one I’ve ever want to top me was you.”

“Fuck-”

“That’s what I’m trying to do.”

Jackson kissed Mark hard on the lips before he turned him around. “Let me show you what I’ve always wanted to do to you.”

He dragged his tongue down his best friend’s back, stopping just before his bottom which he kiss affectionately. He used his hands to pull the cheeks apart just enough so that his tongue could fit inside. He placed wet kisses and stuck his tongue down as deep as he could.

“Oh my god,” Mark said between pants, back arching when Jackson decided to slip a finger in and then two when he was more prepared for it.

Precum was used in place of lube as they were both leaking with anticipation. When a third finger was added Jackson found what he was looking for and Mark couldn’t help but cry out. It all was too much for him, however when the fingers came out of him, he couldn’t help but groan at the loss. When the fingers were replaced with something bigger he felt himself tense up. It was too much.

“Wait,” He stretched back reached out towards Jackson’s hips to stop him from going in any further.

Jackson pulled out with worry, “Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Do you want to stop?”

“No please, I want this!” He turned around and pushed Jackson down on the bed and swinging a leg over his lap.

Grabbing both their cocks he rubbed them together using the sensation to drive the two of them crazy and distract Jackson. When he realised that the other was too far gone to notice what was happening, he lined his entrance up and sat down until he was fully impaled.

“Mark, what are you doing?” Jackson looked down in surprise. The feeling of Mark around him was killing him but he wanted to make sure his friend was okay.

It hurt like a bitch, he could barely stop himself from passing out from the pain. It wasn’t smart to do what he did with no experience bottoming. “Just give me a second to adjust. I want this you aren’t hurting me.”

After a few moments Mark, gained the courage to move slowly. It burned but he was determined to make it feel good for Jackson.

“No, let me.” Jackson could tell that Mark was in pain even if he didn’t want to admit it, so he decided to lay him down without pulling out and taking over.

He angled his member in line with where he knew the sweet spot was and started ramming. Soon enough it felt so good for both of them that Mark forget he was ever in pain. When they both came, the soreness returned.

Jackson decided to draw a warm bath for his best friend who had fallen into a drowsy state. The warm bath helped with the pain and he then he pulled him in with him.

They needed to talk, but for right now they just held eachother until the bath finally went cold.

* * *

BamBam heard some strange sounds coming out of Mark’s room. He put his ear against the door and confirmed the sounds some serious lovemaking going on. It surprised him because he was sure Mark hadn’t been hooking up with anyone since, the whole Jinyoung and Jackson thing. Maybe Mark had finally moved on.

He planned to look in on his Hong Kong friend, sticking his head in his room when he didn’t get an answer when he knocked on the door. Strange, he thought for sure that he was upstairs somewhere. When he was approaching Jinyoung’s room, he was surprised to see him emerge from Jb’s room, both holding hands.

“Is there something I should know about?” He asked cautiously, gesturing at their interlocked hands.

“Jinyoung and I are just trying something new. We’ve decided to take our relationship to the next level and see how it goes.” Jb answered eyes not leaving his best friend’s face.

“Wait, I thought you were with Jackson, Jinyoung.”

“We broke up. Don’t worry it was mutual.”

“Okay,”

“Anyway we’r going. We have a date.”

“Oh okay,” BamBam was too shocked to even tease them, almost forgetting why he came up there in the first place. “Oh wait!” He called out behind them as they started to move off. “You wouldn’t happen to know where Jackson went? I thought he was up here.”

“Did you check with Mark? I think he went off to talk to him.”

“Oh, _oh_ ”

“What?” Jb asked curiously, Bambam had gotten a weirdly satistified look on his face.

“Nothing, I just realised I had something to tell Yugyeom.” He suddenly realised who Mark was doing in his room. “Finally!”

BamBam ran off, giggling like a crazed person as he left them and returned back downstairs.

“Should we be worried?” Jb asked looking in the direction of the Thai’s departure.

They both looked at eachother again, “Tomorrow,” They said together, laughing and headed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proofread because I was tired as hell but I wanted to get this out to you. So guys what do you think??? Your comments give me life.


	10. What's your problem?

 

****

Mark woke up to what would have been the best sleep he had in a long while if it wasn’t for the dull throb in his backside. Bottoming for the first time and with not much preparation was probably one of the dumbest things that he’d ever done. The dull pain in his back getting worse as he tried to move.

“Fuck” he said out loud, trying and failing to sit up.

“What happened?” Jackson looked up from where he had previously been buried in the covers.

“Pain,” Mark groaned out.

The Hong Kong native sat up, hand reaching to push strands of hair out of Mark’s face. “We shouldn’t have done that last night.”

“I’m sorry,” Mark said as Jackson’s words stung him, “I shouldn’t have pushed myself on you like that. I know that you and Jinyoung are- I understand if you want nothing to do with me now.”

“Mark I don’t regret what happened between us. I wanted it just as much as you. I just regret not prepping you enough.”

“That was my fault. I didn’t want you to prep me because I wanted to make sure we happened. I wanted to have you without thinking about the fact that you’re not mine.”

“Listen-”

“No Jackson, I was selfish! I didn’t think about your relationship with Jinyoung at all.”

“Mark,” Jackson raised his hands up to quiet the younger. “Jinyoung and I broke up yesterday.”

“Oh” A different feeling came upon Mark when he heard that. “So what happened between us was just a rebound thing.”

“Oh my gosh Mark! Do you think I would risk our friendship just to make you a rebound?” Jackson couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. “I love you Mark and Jinyoung, he loves Jaebum. That’s why we broke up.”

“You love me?” The elder’s voice came out like just a whisper. “Do you really mean that?”

“I do.”

“I love you to Jackson. I really do.”

“Good!” Jackson leaned over and gave Mark a quick peck before he got off the bed. “You stay there. I’m going to make you breakfast.”

“Okay.” Mark smiled but a part of him felt like it wasn’t real. He couldn’t believe that the other actually was willing to be with him. It was like a dream come true. “But when you get back, can we have an inside date? Just a movie on my laptop and some cuddles?”

“How could I say no to that. I will be right back.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A few weeks had passed since Jackson and Jinyoung started dating their significant other. Bambam and Yugyeom couldn’t help but smile every time they came into a room and saw the way that the couples looked. The Thai native especially was feeling especially in love and happy that finally most of the tension in the house had cleared up. He and his boyfriend had been spending lots of time with eachother just kissing on the couch. It was their favourite place to make out that wasn’t their room. Jackson had accused them of getting off on the thought of getting caught after he had walked on their make out sessions one too many times.

Yugyeom loved wrapping BamBam in his arms and just smothering him with love. That is exactly what he was doing when Jackson and Jinyoung came in the room, laughing at something.

“Really? You guys again? Don’t you have a room?” Jackson groaned out, going up to the two and shaking them until they separated.

“You are just jealous that Mark doesn’t let you cuddle him on the couch.” BamBam accused after he finally separated from his other half.

“Mark lets me do more than just cuddle him.”

“Ew!” BamBam let out as the others laughed. “Where is Mark anyway?”

“He went with Jb to get us lunch” Jinyoung answered

“When you say for us, do you mean all of us?” Yugyeom asked, excited at the prospect of food.

“Of course, you idiot.” Jinyoung picked up a throw cushion and started hitting Yugyeom. “Aren’t we always feeding you? What kind of question is that?”

BamBam came to his boyfriend’s rescue, taking up another cushion and trying to hit Jinyoung with it. Jackson grabbed it out of his hands and instead started to attack the Thai native with it.

“No fair!” BamBam shouted as he fell back onto the same couch as Yugyeom in his attempts to get away.

“Surrender!” Jinyoung let out and he continued his assault with Jackson’s assistance.

“We surrender, okay fine.” Yugyeom stood up when his attackers finally stopped, fixing his clothes and pulling BamBam in his lap and smoothing out is hair as well.

“Yes, Jinson forever!” Jackson yelled, high fiving Jinyoung, who was still laughing as he was pulled into a tight hug, which he returned.

“What’s going on here?” Jaebum asked his voice filled with playfulness but something else that not even Jinyoung could place.

“You guys having fun without us?” Mark asked, his eyes lingering on Jinyoung’s and Jackson’s embrace a little too long to be casual. His smile also seemed to be a little forced.

Without waiting for a reply Mark walked into the kitchen and Jb followed behind. They didn’t say anything just plated out enough for everyone and set the table.

“You guys didn’t have to do that.” Jinyoung said. “You got the food, we should have gotten everything else ready.”

“It’s okay.” Jb dismissed his remark.

“Yeah we didn’t mind.” Mark added as he walked forward to deliver a mind-blowing kiss to Jackson who just stood there shocked at first before he started to return the kiss.

“What was that for?” Jackson asked.

“No reason, just felt like it.”

“Okay.”

For the next few days Mark would zone into being pretty normal to doing full out PDA in front of their friends. Jackson wasn’t sure what to do about it and couldn’t understand what Mark was trying to prove by practically jumping him.

Jinyoung on the other hand was also having problems with Jb. Although they had been together for a few weeks now, Jb refused to go pass kissing and even that he did in a reserved way. It was like if he was refusing to give himself fully to Jinyoung. Jinyoung could tell that something was bothering him but he didn’t know what it was. Every time he even tried to pass his fingers along Jaebum’s thigh he would finch away or hold his hand. It was confusing Jinyoung so much. He didn’t understand what he was doing wrong or why his now boyfriend wouldn’t touch him. Every time he brought it up, Jb would tense up and just dismiss him, like if it was all in his head. It was slowly driving him up a wall.

It was because of those reasons that Jackson and Jinyoung ended up together in their favourite café talking about their problems.

“I don’t know what to do.” Jackson said before taking a sip of his latte. “Don’t get me wrong, you know how I feel about Mark and you know the sex is more than great but I feel that something is wrong. I just wish he would talk to me already.”

Jinyoung scoffed, “At least you’ve been getting some. The amount of blue balls I’ve had because of Jaebum. You know, we don’t have to have sex right now if he wants to wait. What bothers me that he pretends that nothing is wrong and dismisses me whenever I try to talk to him about it.”

“What is their problem?”

“Fuck if I know.”

Jackson looked at Jinyoung, a glint in his eyes. “Maybe we are going about this all wrong.”

“What do you mean?” Jinyoung knew that look. Jackson had some kind of idea.

“Maybe I should talk to Jb about my problem and you talk to Mark about yours.”

“How would that help anything?”

“Well think about it. If I talked to Jb about the problem you guys are having he would probably not tell me anything. On the other hand, if I talked to him about my problems with Mark, he would be less guarded about telling me things. Maybe he will even tell me what is bothering him. Who knows it might work the same way with you and Mark.”

“I’m not sure about this.” Jinyoung scratched his head. “At the same time though, I can’t think of anything else that might work.”

Jinyoung didn’t tell Jackson but he had also decided to hold back initiating anything more than a kiss on the cheek with his lover. Any time Jb tried to kiss him on the lips he wouldn’t let him. He just kept saying how Jb didn’t have to and that it was okay.

Jb wanted to pretend that he didn’t notice that Jinyoung wasn’t trying to initiate any kind of intimate contact between them. He wondered if Jinyoung was acting like this because he thought that is what the older wanted. He wasn’t sure if him saying anything would help but he was scared that maybe the younger was getting tired of him. He thought about talking to Mark about his problems but at the same time he couldn’t think of a moment he didn’t see the Taiwanese male trying to mount Jackson. He had a feeling he knew exactly what Mark’s issue was but he didn’t want to intervene. Also the more time Mark spent with Jackson, the less time Jackson spent with Jinyoung.

Seeing those two together still made him uneasy. He especially didn’t like it when those two did things together without him or Mark being present. A part of him wonders if what he had with Jinyoung lived up the time spent with Jackson. He couldn’t get those thoughts out of his head and it was making him drive Jinyoung away slightly and he could feel it. He just didn’t know how to fix his insecurity, it was hard enough admitting how he felt to himself, far less admitting it to Jinyoung.

A few days later, with Jinyoung still barely touching him, he was surprised to get a text from Jackson asking to meet up to talk. He almost refused, assuming that Jackson was coming to tell him how much he had messed up and how Jackson was taking Jinyoung back. The thought angered him but he cooled himself down, shaking the thought out of his head as sent Jackson agreeing to meet up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first story so tell me if its good or just crap. Comments will affect this story so please feel free to let me know what you think


End file.
